


tears and sorrow don't suit you, darling

by sugary_shot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Honestly I just wanted Lucifer to hug me but I kept this vague, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_shot/pseuds/sugary_shot
Summary: You wake up in cold sweat and...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	tears and sorrow don't suit you, darling

You wake up in cold sweat, and are immediately hit with the ache that stretches from the back of your neck to your shoulders. You blink back a few tears and sit back against the arm of the couch, a soft "oof" escaping as it made contact with the rough surface. 

You turn around to look at the grandfather clock looming over against the wall behind you and stare at its highlighted arms. 

"What are you doing here?" 

The voice that has always sent a shudder down your spine rings in your ear and you turn your body around, meeting his gaze. You could barely register the time and the always dark sky doesn't help. You look around and see books and tissues and your DDD at the side. It's drained, you thought to yourself as you took note of the absent blink it usually makes. 

What was I doing? 

You hear the demon walk up to you and you turn once again to meet his gaze; although this time, he stops just a few steps away, a bewildered expression painting his looks. 

It doesn't suit him. 

You don't ask him why, nor do you spare him an answer. You breathe, and it's hard, the lump in your throat choking up forgotten sobs and your face twists in distaste but you can't stop. 

He doesn't ask you why, or if there's anything wrong. Instead, he sits beside you and pulls you close, what was once supposed to be the warmth of a friend absent and only fueling your despair. 

Sometimes, the demons in your head are far worse than the ones you live with. You think of this and choke on a laugh, startling him. You shake your head in return, the first response you made since his arrival. 

It starts to rain and the soft pitter pattering sounds lull the both of you to sleep. 

When morning comes, the rest of the brothers will find you two in each other's embrace. 

But that'll be a problem for the you in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo I just started playing obey me and Lucifer is so far my favourite 🥺🥺 hmu on twt @ainahaaranen pls


End file.
